Marshall Lee the Human Vampire
by Holly the Shadow Queen
Summary: After a confession from Marshall, PG, Fionna and Cake find out that Marshall and Gumball were adoptive brothers. But in the midst of a fight, Marshall Lee disappears and a new vampire called Malcom appears!
1. Chapter 1

**I really enjoyed writing my FioLee. I really hate any thoughts about a Marshall x Gumball so instead I'm going to make them adoptive brothers, but** Marshall** still hates PG and Ice queen is their adoptive mother. Also, everything is Marshall P.O.V!**

**Bubba, PG, Gum-butt and prissy, pink boy/prince= Prince Gumball  
**

**Sally=Ice Queen  
**

* * *

I was bored. Really bored. Fionna was drooling over a sword book, Gumball was muttering something about a new experiment and Cake... Well she was acting like, um, well, like Cake.

"No offense but this is more boring than one of my mum's lectures," I said, poking one of Fionna's bunny-ears. Fionna looked at me, waking from her trance,

"Its not boring!" I rolled my eyes at her

"Right and doing _nothing_ isn't boring!" I replied just as loud. Fionna went back to her book, fingering the blades and turning each page delicately.

"If you don't mind, I'll be going off to fight some monsters," I said, floating towards the door.

"Oh come on Marsh, we're just taking a break!" Fionna said

"From what, breathing?" I replied sarcastically "Oh no, I think I just got a splinter, quickly rush and get an ambulance!" Fionna hit me on the shoulder

"Stop acting like a baby and just relax!" she whined, tugging me down to the ground.

"Fionna you don't seem to realize that after one thousand years, you want to do everything but relax!" I answered, hunting for my umbrella. Fionna looked up at me, annoyed,

"Fine, how 'bout we go to the beach!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes at her and smirked

"But if I can't find my umbrella, I can't go."

* * *

Fionna and Cake walked ahead of us talking about a cursed sword owned by a dead hero called Finn. Me and Bubba stayed at the back. I because I wanted to stay in the shadows away from the sun and Bubba because he wanted to talk to me?

"So, um, hi Marshall," Bubba said, looking up at me and smiling his stupid smile,

"What do you want, Bubba," I grunted back.

"Nothing just wanted to hang out with my bud-" I interrupted him by flying in front of the girls.

"Marshall, will you quit doing that!" Bubba gasped following me. I smiled at him sarcastically and answered

"Doing what?" I heard Bubba growl at me.

"What did you say," I said, floating towards the three

"I... er... said that," Bubba spluttered, red in the face. I smiled at him, my fangs glinting in his face.

"I said that your as mad as the Ice Queen," he squeaked. I felt my anger rising. I shoved my hand in my mouth and bit hard.

"Uh, Marshall you okay?" Cake asked, noticing my change in attitude. My anger simmered and I shrugged it off

"I'm fine, some sun got on my leg," I lied. Luckily, they believed me and started walking.

"Don't you dare say anything about the Ice Queen," I warned Bubba when Fionna and Cake were out of earshot.

"Why not? She's mad and stupid. Always kidnapping princes and trying to marry them!" he replied, not knowing how much danger he was in.

"I know more about the Ice Queen then you do. She wasn't always mad and I wish someone else knew that as well!" I growled, picking Bubba up by the ankle and floating in front of the two shocked girls.

"When was that! Five hundred years ago!" he screeched back. My eyes turned red in anger as I chucked Bubba to the ground then picked him up again.

"Yes!" There was a short silence as the three of them processed what I had said.

"You don't know this, but your the reason she's mad Gumball!" I screamed, tightening my grip on his throat, "You!" He coughed and spluttered when I let go off his throat and held him upside down again.

"Me and Sally found you half-mutated one hundred years after she met me. You were so helpless that Sally took you in, but what a mistake that was!" I yelled, willing my tears not to start.

"Whose Sally?" they asked in unison.

"The Ice Queen!"

* * *

There was another shocked silence.

"You and Ice Queen was a family," Fionna muttered.

"Yes! An adoptive family. Like you and Cake except it was me and a insane woman and candy boy!" I yelled dropping Bubba and watching him scamper behind the girls.

"He and Sally both loved science and spent hours on end doing experiments, I didn't really mind because I liked being alone. She loved both of us like children. His first word was 'brother' but it came out 'Bubba' that's why your called that. You were like a little brother to me, always following me and asking me stuff. I showed you everything I had discovered in the cave, I told you where to hide if Sally blacked out. But then one day you changed. Everything that you knew became faint memories. That's when you discovered candy people and became their ruler! Me and Sally went to visit you but we could never go in. It broke Sally. Turned her mad. That's when she became the Ice Queen because of you. That's when I vowed that if I got the chance, I would kill you or die trying." I screamed, my heart aching as the memories of me and Sally flashed in my mind "That's when I knew- that I hated you."

* * *

I struck Gumball's leg with my axe-bass and flew off. They all followed me. I wept when they finally left me in the woods. The only person I ever cared about was mad and gone forever.

"you okay, Marshall?" Fionna asked startling me

"Do I look okay, Fi, DO I!" I knelt down on the grass not caring about the severe burns spreading across my back.

"You don't know what it feels to be alone," I whispered, floating on top of a branch

"I'm the only human in Ooo, Marshall, the only human left!" Fionna answered. I floated towards her until I was nose-to-nose with her

"I'm a human as well, Fi, _I_ am," I hissed, starting to float towards my cave house at the end of the forest. I looked back at the stunned Fionna.

"Remember, Fi, even if you think it, you are not alone."

* * *

**I'm going to start my new chapter soon. The next update will be either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Don't forget to see my other in-process book 'War brings people together!**

**-HollyThorn  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still in Marshall P.O.V**

* * *

I flew through the trees.  
'Stupid Gum-butt,' I thought, pushing my feet away from a trunk, hearing fours pairs of feet following me desperately. I shook my head, hoping that Fionna hadn't told pink boy and that cat about me being human.

"I should've told her to not tell anyone," I hissed, floating up into the now golden sky because it was the start of a sunset. I watched them skid to a halt from a high branch.

"Where is he!" Fionna yelled, unsheathing her sword

"He's right here but I can't see him," Cake answered calmly. I started floating down, hoping they couldn't sense me. Fionna started chopping at trees, yelling for me. One of her hits struck me in the ankle. It was a small cut but the demon blood sizzled some of my flesh straight away.  
Fionna then accidentally pushed the sword in my heart. It didn't hit my heart but it was so deep that it would take at least a year to heal up.

"Uh guys, I think I found Marshall," Fionna stated. I yanked the sword out of my chest, wincing at the horrible pain that spread across my whole torso.

"My word, Marshall you look pale," PG gasped, walking away from me a step. I managed a smirk before coughing up a lot of blood

"You think," I croaked. Cake walked towards me, worried, but I floated up onto a branch.

"Don't you dare come any closer," I warned loosing every bit of patience I had left.

"Marshall?" Fionna whispered, taking a step closer to me. I hissed in return but ended up coughing up a pint of blood. My levitation faltered and I dropped down on top of the branch. I groaned as my head made contact with the hard bark. I closed my eyes and took quick, short breaths. I heard PG say something

"I think we need to take Marshall to the candy infirmary."  
My body reacted fast. It only took a second for me to end face-down on the ground.

"I'm really missing levitation," is all I could say before sprinting off.

* * *

"Marshall!" Fionna screams were so near. I fell to the ground, blood pouring down my sides

"No, I need to get home," I whispered, pushing myself up from the ground.

In a matter of minutes, I ended up in front of my cave. My whole body was red leaving a blood-trail to my house. I ran through the cave, burst through the door and made a beeline for the kitchen. I swallowed five, grey pellets, relishing the feeling of pain leave my body. The bleeding stopped from either the medicine or lack of blood. I gripped the sides of the sink, panting, and quickly threw up everything I had in my stomach.  
I plucked of my shirt and wrapped my whole upper body in bandages. Leaving only my arms and neck uncovered.

"Marshall!" Fionna screamed, her yells echoing throughout the cave.

"I'm fine," I sighed, running to the toilet to vomit, again. When I came back down, Fionna was in her fighting pose.

"Stop running!" she screamed. I flopped on the couch, trying to ignore the three staring at my wound.

"Why is your chest covered in bandages?" Cake asked.

"Blame, Fi," I answered, narrowing my eyes at the uncomfortable Fionna. I was about to make another comment when my stomach lurched. Great. I ran upstairs, reaching the sink just in time. I brought a bucket with me so I wouldn't have to keep running upstairs. But when I reached the living room all that was left was a note:

_Hey Marshall,_

_so sorry for the bad cut. I'll come tomorrow with something red. Remember, jam session tomorrow! _

_From Fionna  
_

__I crumpled the note up in a ball and chucked it in the bin.

"Stupid Fionna, stupid Cake, stupid Gumball!" I screamed, punching the wall in exasperation. SHE caused the cut. SHE messed with me. SHE was the one who I hated and loved! I floated a few centimeters above my bed and started to sing in time with the few chords that came out of my guitar.

_I'm floating in the air but your dangling from my feet,_

_I blush every time we meet,  
_

_But you like that prissy pink boy, don't you?  
_

_And you don't realize that I like you too!_

_I try to confess but your gone already,_

_And our friendship is still just steady._

_ But he wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
He's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you.  
Been here all along.  
So, why can't you see ‒  
You belong with me,  
You belong with me?

Floating above the streets with you and my worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"  


_And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since he brought you down._

You say you're fine ‒ I know you better than that.  
Hey, what you doing with a 'boy' like that?

He wears high heels,  
I wear sneakers.  
He's cheer captain,  
And I'm on the bleachers.  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

_But you just don't see me, don't you?  
_

_I just wish that you loved me too.  
_

__I ended with a long sigh. The 'cut' had gotten better and I had decided to pay PG a little visit. After it he'll never think to take an offer for a date from Fionna. Ever.

* * *

**Snippits of Taylor Swift's song 'You belong to me' in there. So what's Marshall gonna do? I'll give you a hint. Afterwards, Marshall has got an even worse pain than a simple stab. A broken heart. **

**- HollyThorn  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and views!**

* * *

I shape shifted into a wolf form outside PG's balcony.

"Where are you Gumball!" I snarled, my demonic powers taking over me

"Marshall?" Gumball asked before I attacked.

* * *

**I'm really bad with fight scenes. And I still don't understand how Marceline or Marshall Lee fight so I'm gonna miss it all out. Sorry!**

* * *

"What are you doing, Marshall!?" Fionna screamed, pulling me away from PG. I snarled and my eyes turned an eerie yellow. At first, I didn't even know what my demonic side was making me do but then I started hearing blood pumping around Fionna. It made me hungry.

"Are you shocked, little mortal," I hissed, but in the inside I was begging myself not to go on, "Time catches up with everyone, even vampire's and soon we get... Hungry." The color drained from Fionna's face

"Who are you?" she asked, helping PG get up.

"Don't you ever get it? I'm a VAMPIRE! The Vampire King! You think I don't need blood once in a while?" I yelled, floating upside down and smiling a horrible smile, "The thing is who? A piece of candy or human?" I laughed holding my sides.

"Marshall! Why are you acting this way!" Fionna screamed, finally stopping my trance. I rubbed my eyes, my vision blurry and screwed, and asked in a croaky voice

"Oh no, what did I do?" Fionna stared at me angry

"Well, you almost killed me and PG!" she yelled, running towards me and punching me in the gut. She went for another hit but I caught her wrists

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered, floating towards the window and dropping Fionna in the process. Fionna looked at me in surprise, PG had already left the room, limping.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore, ever," I whispered. Fionna looked at me unsure until the sun shone on me causing me to fall.

"MARSHALL!" Fionna screeched, jumping after me. I turned invisible and hid behind a cotton-candy tree watching as Fionna started to think I was dead. But I was, my undead heart had broke.

* * *

I watched over Fionna for a few weeks, staying invisible to hide from her. She never stopped crying! I had learned that she loved me more as a friend and that's when I had to leave. I took a few shirts and a few apples then had decided to take my axe-bass as well. I wrote a letter to Fionna and slid it near her, watching her smile the more she read:

_Dear Fionna,_

_I knew you didn't understand why I died. It was because I loved you and hated to see you angry at me for being who I truly am. I'm a monster and I accept it. But I don't think you can. Its okay, I'm the child of the ruler of the Nightosphere! Anyway, I know you will miss me as much as I miss you but I will always be around. No matter what, I will always love you and protect you from anything in the world. I'm sorry for everything._

_Love Marshall Lee  
_

Fionna stared at the note, reading it again and again. I could see a smile flash on her face. I wanted to stay, say it was all a prank that misfired but I couldn't. I flew across the fields in Aaa, looking for a new home. I would change my name and appearance and make friends with Fionna and Cake again, probably.

Finally, I found a small cottage on the outskirts of the ice kingdom. I looked around the cottage taking out my song journal and starting a new entry:

_Today I finally left Fionna. After I attacked PG and was about to attack Fi, I pretended to die to lead her off my trail. I will become a vampire called Malcom, by changing my appearance, and tell Fionna that I am being hunted down to become the new vampire king. I hope Fionna will believe me and maybe, just maybe, we will be friends again._

I cut my hair to a short mop then died it a light brown. I dyed my T-shirts black and red then tore the one I was wearing. I created more rips in my jeans and cast a spell on my umbrella and axe-bass to twist them into something else. My umbrella became black and started to look a bit like a parasol. My axe-bass turned into a normal guitar.

I floated towards Fionna's house until I realized most vampire's couldn't float or fly. I forced myself on to the ground and ran the rest of the way. I banged my fist against the door, panting,

"Is this the house of the heroes Fionna and Cake?" I yelled, putting myself into my new persona. Cake answered the door and I pretended to collapse to the floor. Cake helped me up and I looked around wearily.

"The vampires... Are coming after me." I whispered, noticing Fionna had come closer "The vampire king is dead and I am heir to the throne. Please, can you help me hide." They both nod

"Where do you live?" Fionna asked, totally believing me.

"On the outskirts of the Ice Kingdom," I answered, getting up and sucking the color from an apple.

"Oh, so your near, great!" Fionna cheered. Cake narrowed her eyes at me

"Wait! Who are you?" she asked. I smiled at her

"Malcom, heir to the vampire throne," I answered, shaking Cake's outstretched paw. Soon afterwards, I left their house after, almost, having a panic attack when I had to answer a gazillion questions about a character I made at the last minute!

As the night fell and I left the girl's tree house, I thought about the new life I had. No demon powers. No flying- for a while. No hating Gumball! I growled at that, but soon I would find a reason to hate him and that made me feel better. Quietly and happily, I made up a new song ending with the lines of:

_Sometimes you have to hurt the ones you love._

* * *

**So Marshall Lee is gone forever! And is replaced by a vampire named Malcom! Really sad? I think so! My friend made this chapter behind my back so I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense. She's more the storyteller than the writer and I always make the story right. But she begged me to keep the story the way it is so its going to stay the same! Sorry! Anyway, I can't believe she made Marshall turn into a heir of the throne called Malcom, out of his love of Fionna, mostly because she isn't really the romantic type and leaves me to always write that kind of stuff! Thanks to the reviewers!  
**

**-HollyThorn  
**


End file.
